With the rapid development of the information technology, companies use servers more frequently to manage company resources and providing a variety of services to users. Servers are usually divided into file servers, database servers, and application servers and so on. At present, the type and number of servers used inside the companies are getting more and more, so as to meet the requirement of normal company operations. The management and monitoring of large number and variety of servers have become the business focus of company system administrators.
Server monitoring refers to recording, by a variety of ways, of data obtained through the running of remote servers as monitoring records, and calling the monitoring records for viewing at any time when needed. Faced with dozens or even hundreds of servers and various application information on the server, it is difficult for the system administrator to realize comprehensive and real-time monitoring. Therefore, there is a need for an automated monitoring software to perform a unified management and monitoring on a large number of servers and the various application softwares running on the servers, so as to realize comprehensive and real-time monitoring.
Current monitoring softwares are all customized by the server manufacturers for their own made servers, and can not perform monitoring on different types of servers. However, companies will generally purchase different types of servers based on their own needs, and as the monitoring softwares for different types of servers are relatively independent, the companies have to monitor a type of servers by use a monitoring software corresponding to that type of servers, and are unable to perform unified monitoring and management on different types of servers.
Based on the existing monitoring softwares, if one wants to realize management on different types of servers, the management of different types of servers has to be realized by firstly realizing monitoring of every type of servers through monitoring softwares corresponding to that respective type of servers, then collecting statistics of data obtained through monitoring different types of servers by system administrators. But this way is of low processing efficiency and error-prone.